User talk:Orchlon.batsaikhan
=July= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Setsuna Kiyoura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 04:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) School Days ending Probably there is no "official end". The Overflow has tended to continue the stories of end that did not exist in the games. This happened in Large ponpon and Summer Radish Vacation. The only visual novel that has not happened maybe this Snow Radish Vacation. And even though the family chart says that Makoto have had children with Sekai and Setsuna does not prevent Makoto had children with other girls (he is son of Tomaru!) Caio000 (talk) 16:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :So he did have children with Sekai and Setsuna even if it may have happened differently that depicted in the game since that chart is the "official one"? Maybe it should be added as trivia in their pages.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 16:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Unless the writers change their minds, Makoto had children with Sekai and Setsuna. Caio000 (talk) 17:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think 0verflow may sometimes merge the results of multiple endings not to mention add details which didn't appear in any of them. The closest I think you can get to an 'official' ending might be whatever gets adapted into an anime. Exclusively game-wise, I think ALL endings are official... you can look at them as different universe branch points perhaps. Aside from the chart, some indications might be from sequels, but the Days series seems to be a lot more 'side story' or 'alternate universe' than sequel. talk2ty 19:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Babies I noticed you added File:Hikari Baby.jpg. I am interested in us creating articles about the various unnamed babies by various couplings. Some speed-bumps lie in the way of doing this though, such as what to name the pages and how to organize them. Having just created a Category:Forename unknown since we do not know the names of babies we could group them here for now. In the case of knowing the parents of a baby, I would say we should prioritize based on the mother, since maternal identity is something we can be more certain of than paternal identity. In this case, if Hikari has only had 1 baby in all the games, we could call the article Hikari's baby. If we happen to know the gender of the baby then it could be renamed to either "Hikari's son" or "Hikari's daughter". If she had multiple children we could add words like "first-born" or "second-born" or something along those lines to disambiguate. Each character should eventually have their own page though. Even prop-like ones like babies. I am going to make it at "baby" and if you have more info like gender or additional siblings then I can move it later. talk2ty 21:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) : Sounds good, should there be pages for babies that aren't born before the game ends? because I'm pretty sure Hikari's the only one that has a baby in school days and I haven't played any of the radish games.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 12:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) About Roka In the original version of school days, the scene in which appears Roka is (obviously) different. Are four generic girls (those that appear in the background) but one refers to another as Roka. I think in the production of Cross Days decided to use the character and gave him a desing. A Roka is also mentioned at the ending of Hikari in Summer Days. I'm a little busy translating the timeline of Kagura and I am not good with words but I think it should be said on the page, your edits on pages of the characters in School Days have been very good. Then I would ask you please to edit the article with this information. Caio000 (talk) 21:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I don't know anything about summer days so i can't make any edits there. I think jast usa tweeted that an english translation for shiny days was complete so i'm holding out for it instead of using machine translation. : If you have the original school days maybe you can upload a picture from that scene for comparision. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 08:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : Shiny Days will be released soon!? Great news! Now, if only they just release Cross Days too. I want to know everything about Miss Femme Fatale Hanon Nijou. Seriously, why don't she just get punished for Compensate Dating already. -_- Omega-003 (talk) 14:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : Here's a tweet made by jast usa nearly 3 months ago. It at least confirms that shiny days translation was completed. But I also remember reading somewhere where it might take a couple of years even if the translation was completed because of reasons i don't remember anymore.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 14:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Awesome new image of Mr. Katsura, definitely a better feature for the image box. I did add back the original small image I added though. I don't really like stuff ending up in . In the future, rather than removing an image from a page, please include it elsewhere. If you don't know where it would look good, a 'gallery' section on the page is fine, other characters have that. talk2ty 21:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Rurika's baby gender Please seethis . I do not want to write again. Caio000 (talk) 00:48, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Awesome page I just want to say that the page you created is amazing. Very good. Caio000 (talk) 21:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you, it's 5:54 am so i'm going to sleep. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 21:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) =August= Setsuna I'll point it back to the Kiyoura version. No separate disambig page though. There's only one other (Kisaragi) so I'll just mention her. talk2ty 20:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Pushed Too Far The endings of LxH version has different names. I think this should be noted. "Makoto and Kotonoha are waiting for the train when Makoto gets a text from Sekai but it's only used as a distraction to push Kotonoha onto the tracks. Makoto shoves Sekai and grabs Kotonoha and they all fall over the ledge and Sekai's phone drops further into the tracks, with Makoto holding onto Kotonoha around her waist. Makoto tries to pull Kotonoha while Sekai tries to reach for her phone. The train comes and Makoto, either from panic or simply unable to pull Kotonoha physically let's go and both Sekai and Kotonoha get hit by the train with Makoto horrified." The name of this is ending is Innocent evening sun (無邪気な夕日). n a different ending while being pulled by Makoto Kotonoha first grabs Sekai by her hair, at first glance intending to pull her up but while being pulled by Makoto uses her as leverage to get up, pushing Sekai down further. The train comes and Sekai looks at the train as it hits her The name of this is ending is Distorted\Twisted hair (歪んだ髪). "Makoto and Sekai meet at the train station and chat for a while when Kotonoha comes. Kotonoha wants to talk to Sekai and Makoto leaves them alone. Kotonoha becomes more and more aggressive with Sekai and when Makoto turns around Sekai's pushed into the tracks. Kotonoha in her rage accidently pushed Sekai with significant force. Makoto runs over and helps her get up and after Sekai gets up and while she's helping Makoto get back up it's too late and her shocked face is shown fully in the frame, Makoto getting hit by the train." This ending is Lamplight. BTW Bloody End is Cold scarf in LxH version. BTW you remember any scene in which Misao Mori and Youji Shiba are mentioned?I don't remember exactly what was the episode but the original version of School Days had a scene in which Misao and Youji ere mentioned. I didn't played much the HQ version but I want to confirm that there is scene in HQ version. The episode this scene occurs during the school festival. Caio000 (talk) 19:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I was thinking about asking you for the names and I'm sorry but i don't recall those 2 being mentioned but if it's during the school festival it's definitely episode 4. If you could tell me more about the circumstances (e.g makoto wanted to distance himself from kotonoha or he trained with Sekai) i can go check it out, there's only 4 entry points into episode 4.Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 19:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sorry ,have long since I saw this scene, I don't remeber the circumstances. All I remember is that the scene involved Taisuke. Misao and Youji are mentioned by background girls. They say thar Taisuke had a crush on Misao or something like that. I think Taisuke was trying to help Kotonoha. Caio000 (talk) 19:54, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Okay if Taisuke was trying to help Kotonoha that narrows it down. I've been meaning to find every episode 4 title i'll keep an eye for it. BTW since the ending Makoto dies in is lamplight which ending am i missing?Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 20:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::: :::::: The Japanese Wikipedia says that the LxH has 24 endings, the two Hikari's endings were removed and six were added.In other words there are still two endings to find. I'm trying to find them on japanese sites. BTW To My Children has an extension in LxH version called End of folly(this is the second worst bad ending mainly because "my children" not is "my children"). There is a video on niconico. Caio000 (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I discovered that "I'm his wife" has a name in the LxH version, Watermelon. :::::: Hm...The Japanese wikipedia says School Days has twenty endings. Maybe they don't consider "I'm his Wife" a ending. But strangely the Japanese wikipedia says that there 3 bad endings, 4 Sekai endings, 7 Kotonoha, 1 Setsuna ending, 2 Hikari endings, 1 Otome ending and 2 harem endings(Do they consider "Setsuna's Wish" Sestsuna's ending?).End of the Folly: Sekai disappeared since the death of Makoto. The third child is the child of Taisuke and Hikari(they are married). Apparently all children are Taisuke's children(Hikari note that children are similar but do not realize the truth). Kotonoha and Taisuke dialogue at the end of expansion: :::::: -After all, they look similar...the children... :::::: -Err...Katsura-san...I... :::::: -If you're going to apologize, you should apologize for Makoto-kun not for me. :::::: -Err... :::::: -You're the worst. :::::: -Do not worry. I will tell anybody about it. :::::: -It seems...I was not the only one. :::::: I don't know if the extensions depends on the route or always appear. Caio000 (talk) 13:44, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Yeah they probably consider Setsuna's wish to be a setsuna ending and that makes sekai have 4 endings and i'm his wife is not considered an ending, but in my books if it's either named or has a menu picture it's an ending. :::::: How can all 3 kids be Taisuke's at least one of them is Makoto's and Kotonoha's right? or Two my Children can happen after Kotonoha's raped by Taisuke and i'm missing a route. Still that endings bad. I'm going to hunt for a route that has two my children ending with Kotonoha getting raped. I'll edit the page when i understand it a bit more Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 13:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Routes in which Sekai date Taisuke are new routes of the HQ version. It seems that is not well explained how children are Taisuke's children but the scene of the extension implies that Taisuke raped the two. The Japanese wikipedia says in a note that there is a route in which Taisuke has a relationship with all three. Caio000 (talk) 14:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Then i guess there's a new route in the LxH version where Taisuke does have a relationship with all 3 but there's none in SD HQ. In fact i can't find a single route that has Taisuke have sex with both Sekai and Kotonoha let alone that ends with To my children. Or when Hikari said they looked similiar she meant only 2 of the children and the japanese wiki is wrong. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 14:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: When Hikari said that children are like the three were already screen and several japanese sites say that they are Taisuke's children. Caio000 (talk) 14:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Sorry, I wrote wrong. In LxH no route where Taisuke has a relationship with all tree. Caio000 (talk) 14:50, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Well i guess i'll have to play LxH to find out, my japanese is 1/10 at best but i'm hoping to improve. :::::: I think I figured it out, The only evidence that all 3 children are Taisuke's is that they look alike, Now since Taisuke and Makoto are related it's possible Makoto's child with Kotonoha could look just as similiar to Taisuke's child with Hikari. If you look at this very carefully you can see the left child is wearing a shirt similiar to Makoto's casual shirt, probably Kotonoha's child. The one on the top right is wearing something similiar to Hikari's shirt probably Hikari's child and the last one is wearing something i don't recognize. But lookin at the hair colors you can see only 1 of them have light brown hair like Hikari and Taisuke while 1 is darker like Kotonoha and Makoto while the other one is somewhere in the middle. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 18:27, September 27, 2014 (UTC) =October= Advice Hi, I'm planning to write about the games of 0verflow, the roles of the characters, etc. But I'm not very good at telling anything or make summaries but I'm trying hard, so I would like to ask you some advice on how to do it. I think your articles about endings and episodes are goods so I think you are the best person for ask this on this wiki. I had never before written on a wiki or something like that. Thanks in advance. Caio000 (talk) 22:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC) : Ummm, well I'm not an expert or anything but I just try to write as much information while cutting out as much unnecessary detail as possible, but i admit some of the things i wrote could use some polishing, like my Bavarois page. Just keep writing and don't doubt yourself, you'll get better over time and if you want i could fine-tune what you wrote. ::: Thank you, whenever I write I feel that I'm putting a lot of unnecessary information or information that would be better on another page, I will try to improve this. Feel free to fine tune what I write, if I have written something paraphrased strangely you can ask me what that means. Caio000 (talk) 18:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) =November= Hit lists Plans are in motion to rename the wiki and its URL to 0verflow.wikia out of acknowledgement of it including more than just the School Days game and anime now. 0verflow is a sub-company of Stack software though, so I am trying to figure out if any other Stack games are linked somehow to the current universe we have built. Links are visible at https://vndb.org/v4572/rg At https://vndb.org/p1063 are a list of games. From that list so far we only know that Sister Princess and Island Days are linked. I am wondering if you happen to know, or else might be willing to investigate, whether or not any of these other games are linked. The way we do that is look for names of characters or names of places which may be in common. Not just with School Days, but within this massive universe of games we already have confirmed are attached to it. HIT LIST 1 #Sentimental Graffiti #Pia Carrot #Dousoukai "Yesterday Once More" (aka Friends "Seishun no Kagayaki") #Apocripha/0 #Game SSDS (Setsuna no Akogare) Besides 0verflow, this wiki also includes many games by WITCH since we have linked its line to School Days too. Some games at https://vndb.org/p768 are not yet linked though, so... HIT LIST 2 #Tsurupeta #Katayoku no Tenshi #Mofu x Mokyu (Goshujin-sama no Osewa Shimasu) Due to the Rebirth connection to Milkyway, many games from Pinpai https://vndb.org/p1361 should also be scrolled for connections to any other games by Witch (or to 0verflow, if found, though doubtful) HIT LIST 3 #Mujintou Monogatari #Yuukai Hakusho #Reborn's Day (Tsukiyo no Dekigoto) #Aisa no Namida #Chikan Kenkyuushitsu #Court no Naka no Tenshi-tachi #Tina wa Seirei Tsukai #Soyokaze no Uta (Breeze Passed Us By) #X'mas Present Please tell me if you locate any connections with these games. I do not want us to make articles for any of them unless we can confirm their connection to this universe. I would like to weigh the evidence first. --talk2ty 06:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) : I'm probably not the man for the job, maybe if I had a bit more free time. Personally, I think it's way too complex and simply not worth it to connect the universes with hundreds of characters because of a single shared character. That's why there's a Chaos;Head wiki, Steins;Gate wiki and a Robotics;Note wiki all seperate (if you're not familiar with them they share the same universe the same way school days and the radish games are connected). : It would be fine to group the radish games and the days games together but the others I think have way too soft connections to group them up in a single wiki. : Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 20:25, November 17, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with what Orchlon said. Anyway if there was any connection between the games I would have found in some Japanese site and is not officially recognized that Rin is Rinrin. I think wiki should talk about the games of 0verflow only. Caio000 (talk) 02:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Did not know this about Chaos/Stein/Robotics, will have to prioritize those series, have not watched any of the anime yet. Wondering if it is as obvious as Index/Railgun. I think PureMail belongs here just as strongly as the Radish series based on Taisuke's sister. We're adopting the 'Witch' games as well, mostly because w:c:Witch is already taken by the W.I.T.C.H. Disney franchise. I'm okay leaving Sister Princess on its own wiki. Overflow is the primary company, Witch is the secondary. talk2ty 07:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) =December= Ending names It's interesting how all the endings have names like this, were they officially listed as this? It makes me wonder if the endings for other games (in Days series or not) have names like this and if any overlap ever occurred in that case. talk2ty 07:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know if there's any official listings, I just put the HQ ending names as official and whatever the translations were before SD HQ was released as the original translation. I took the translations from the only english walkthrough i could find that was made before SD HQ was released and i believe most of the ending names floating around on the internet (even on wikipedia) were taken from there. Of course it can be translated in many different ways but going with the most popular one feels like the best choice. Now that i think about it we should just put the original japanese names in the pages like 鮮血の結末 for Bloody End. I've edited the Bloody End page to make it a bit more informative though i'm a but busy with my finals and begging teachers for grades to do the other ones. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 14:01, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Endings I saw a video of lamplight before but I don't find find any evidence of other endings. Caio000 (talk) 20:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Video of lamplight.Caio000 (talk) 15:42, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Tomaru Sawagoe Question. You added that Tomaru Sawagoe was castracted in one of the endings of Summer Radish Vacation 2. Do you have links to any video or screenshot that pinpoint to the scene that he is indeed castracted by Rideru? It's been floating around for a few days now in some threads, so I tried to search for the scene everywhere but no one can provide the exact screenshot/video where he is castracted. The best I can get is some playthough of Summer Radish Vacation 2, but I doubt it's there since it doesn't shows him or Rideru, and I can't read Japanese to confirm it. 11:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : No I do not have any but I added it for a few reasons despite that. First on a few english (4chan or something) people seemed to be convinced that ending is canon, second I asked Caio000, a very active editor who has contribued a lot told me the japanese wikipedia does say he is castrated, though still no source. And finally after SMR2 his activites seem to have quited down, as far as anyone can tell he's simply living with Itaru and seems to maintain at least some contact with Makoto. This is the best we can do, maybe if this wiki had at least a few more editors who understood japanese things might be different but now we have to take what little info we can find. : Thanks. If I can get the game probably I could skim around the routes and endings and try to figure out which one is the most likely scene where he's getting castracted using chiitrans(A program that captures text and sent it to some online translation services) then screenshot and post it here so someone that can actually understand Japanese confirm it, but I'm not sure if that program could work on an old VN like SRV2, or whether I could get the game or not, since I couldn't find it anywhere other than on 0verflow's store. But I'll definitely try if I can get my hands on the game. : 16:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : I managed to get the game, chiitrans works just fine, but oh god, this is much harder than I thought. I can't manage to get any ending on the first run. Do you know any walkthrough that I could use? Is there any hidden trigger in this game, (I mean you have to go to somewhere even if there are no character marked on that place) or is it pointless to visit a location without any person marked on that place? I need to grasp the mechanic of the game first. : 05:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) : Walkthrough: Link and Link . However I've got the endings shown in the walkthroughs and none of them Tomaru is castrated. The second link is from a chinese site that I found when I played for the first time, because of this I thought that the walkthrough was incomplete but it is the same as the one from the japanese site I found recently (actually the chinese site has an ending more than the japanese site). Caio000 (talk) 13:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the help. I've read and tried it to do some variation from the walkthough(like picking diferent place on the last day, etc), but no luck. Meanwhile, I tried Miss Each Other, and chiitrans doesn't work there, but I'm very interested with it since it's focused on only one couple which mean he's probably the only Overflow protagonist that has a healty relationship, and the gameplay feels like a prototype of School Days. Some question though,since I can't read the : : 1. Does Misao masturbate using Youji's pen in the early game? : 2. Does he blackmail her? I can't only judge from his expression. : 3. Does they still together after the graduation in the good ending? : I find it confusing since the page doesn't contain the plot or anything. : Edit: I find reference to Misao in Cross Days. Hikari mentioned Misao's bragging that she's dating with someone. Good to hear that 0verflow choose to let her have a happy life with Youji. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCAjCmaTdO4 : 10:29, March 7, 2015 (UTC). : The name of Youji is said but the sub of this video omitted his name. He and Misao are also mentioned in School Days. Caio000 (talk) 17:25, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : In School Days too? Do you know in which route where they are mentioned ? 18:56, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : I don't remember which route was, I just remember it was during the school festival.Caio000 (talk) 19:09, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : Episode pages Hi! I know episodes pages are incomplete, it's because I want to have the page for every episode,t ehn I'll complete them 1 by 1 and then I'll add guides to them, it may take me a while, so i'm sorry if they are incomplete at the moment 12:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC)